Angepent
Angepent is the Judgement Complien. It belongs to the Fire and Light Elements. It is not known to grow from or into anything. Appearance Angepent's body is by all technical means a head with wings. Angepents have several eyes, suspended on a "ribbon" that endlessly rotates. There are eyes on both sides of the ribbon, and the ribbon takes the shape of a mobius strip in the shape of an infinity symbol. There is a small flame slightly above this ribbon. Angepents have a large mouth, resembling a dress, with a few blue plates to protect it and several large, sharp, white teeth. They have four large blue wings, nearly triangular in shape, roughly suspended between the eyes and mouth. While not visible from up front, a tongue is inside the mouth, giving it the apparent shape of a bell. In folklore, the more traditionally "beautiful" elements of Angepent have been played up, often reimagining the mouth as a dress, and the ribbon as a halo. Arms or "heads" may be added upon this design. However, in all real sightings of Angepents, an appearance resembling what is stated in traditional folklore is far more prominent. Information Angepents are extremely rare Compliens, so much so that little proven information can be given about them. That being said, in folklore, Angepents are mentioned in excess, to the point of being almost cliche. What can be said about Angepents is that they are extremely powerful, to the point that if not known for their benevolence, they may actually be an often feared species. Much like the lore surrounding them, they do appear to feed off of hatred and negativity, though rather than incorporating this into themselves, as some may expect, they simply do this to clear others of their misdeeds and ultimately "redeem" them. For some beings built from nothing but hatred, like Demons released by "Evil", Angepents will remove them entirely. Demons that attempt to escape will be burnt down by an Angepent's flames, and cooked to a nice golden brown. While lore surrounding Angepents varies between religions, there are some heavy consitencies. Typically, folklore speaks of Angepents as the "children of Lumolivron," supposedly born in his image to populate the universe. Presumably, they arrive on Complanet at the end of each year, and observe each individual Complien, looking for the ones that have sinned the most. In the middle of the night, Angepents would supposedly encase these Compliens in their mouth, licking away all the negativity in their tongue, and leave without a trace. The memory of the Angepent's arrival and activity is supposedly also removed, which is why no one quite recalls being disturbingly licked by an Angepent at the end of every year. Some refer to these folk tales as ridiculous and implausible, but don't you agree everyone feels nicer at the end of the year? No? Okay. Over the years, the appearance of Angepents have been somewhat bastardized by religious leaders to give them a more conventionally attractive appearance. While useful for converting others to their beliefs, often the rare appearance of an Angepent not only ends up scaring people, but cause a slight sense of distrust between church and churchgoers. While the unconventional appearance doesn't help people overcome a fear of Angepents, most still note that the creatures are entirely benevolent, and not something to be afraid of. Growth Fusions See all the fusions for Angepent here. Origin Some insights on Angepent's origins. Name Angepent is derived from "angel" and "repent." Design Angepent is based off of angels, taking inspiration from more traditional angels such as Ophanim. Trivia *A sneak peek was revealed of it eleven days before Icy Halloweek 2017 officially began. It was chosen between a vote of itself and Mint Control. As such, it was posted on the wiki first as well. Category:Compliens Category:Fire Element Category:Light Element Category:Made by CompliensCreator00 Category:Compliens that don't grow Category:Rare Compliens Category:Celestial Compliens Category:Angel Compliens Category:Blue Compliens Category:Yellow Compliens Category:Purple Compliens Category:Genderless Compliens Category:Malivorous Compliens Category:Fully Sapient Compliens Category:Icy Halloweek Compliens Category:Least Concern Compliens Category:Featured Compliens Category:Adept Compliens